<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angent's And The Heart(James Aubrey) by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669081">The Angent's And The Heart(James Aubrey)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Fandom [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caretaking, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death Experiences, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Shooting Guns, Sibling Love, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N Booth Seeley Booth's little sister gets injured. She go's to the Jefferson only for Seeley to make his sister go home with James Aubrey as her escort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Aubrey/Reader, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Fandom [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swiping my card I walked on the platform. I suck in my breath from the pain in my ribs. I see Angela taking pictures of the dead victim that was murdered. Temperance and Daisy examining the bones, as well as Hodgins in his wheelchair swabbing for particulates. </p><p>"hey guy's" I said </p><p>Daisy stopped and looked at me smiling "Y/N, I'm so glad you're out of the hospital I'd hug you if I wasn't covered in remains" Daisy said </p><p>I looked at the remains gross I definitely belong in the F. B. I.</p><p>I gently smile "no worries" I said </p><p>"please pay attention miss Wick" Temperance said </p><p>Daisy went back to paying attention. Camille, swiped her card and walked onto the platform. She looked at me surprised. I gently smiled to reassure her I'm fine</p><p>"Y/N, you're here and not in the hospital or home" Cam said </p><p>I nodded smiling "yeah, it's good to be out of the hospital" </p><p>"given your condition having been shot through your..." she said a bunch of jibber jabber "and having two of your ribs cracked. I'd advise you get plenty of rest" Temperance said wall looking at the skull </p><p>"yeah, are you sure you're OK you seem a little out of breath? How bad was it" Angela asked </p><p>"bad enough to need plenty of rest I'm with Dr Brennan, you need to go home. I'll get someone to take you" </p><p>"the doctor said I'd be fine" </p><p>"had the bullet been a millimeter to the right you would have bled out before the medics could arrive. You should consider yourself lucky which I don't believe in luck" Temperance said </p><p>"I can take you home or you can go lay in my office on the couch" Angela said </p><p>"believe me I'm fine" </p><p>I sighed taking a deep breath. I can feel Cam and Bones staring at me. Hodgins rolled by his handle hit my rib. I yelled in pain oww!! I held where he hit as it throbbed </p><p>"HODGINS!!!!" I yell and squint my eye's as if I'm a squint </p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said nervous and slightly frightened he put his hands up </p><p>I winced taking a deep breath in and out </p><p>I inhale "no one breath a word of this to my brother. I'm ok and that's all you're going to tell him" I exhale </p><p>Cam pointed at me "you're going home right now" Camille said sternly </p><p>"Cam, I'm fine" </p><p>"you are not fine, Y/N go home" Angela said softly with concern </p><p>I hear my phone Seeley </p><p>"and my brother to the rescue" </p><p>I answered </p><p>-"Y/N, where are you? You didn't tell me you are out of the hospital. Where you even discharged? You didn't just walk out. You should have called me" </p><p>Walking off the platform I swipe my card</p><p>"I'm h-at the Jefferson relax, I'm fine" </p><p>-"I have to go to the victim's wife and tell her the bad news. I'm sending Aubrey to the Jeffersonian to take you home" </p><p>I walked outside for privacy and sat on a bench </p><p>"without my consent, no way besides Aubrey is busy.. " </p><p>-"we are not arguing about this you're going home, Y/N" </p><p>"Seeley, I'm a adult not a teenager stop treating me like I'm still in High-school" </p><p>-"maybe I would if you'd stop acting like you are! You know what you should come home with me and Bones" </p><p>I inhale and exhale deeply in pain "you can send Aubrey you hard head" </p><p>-"sissy" </p><p>I try one last time to convince him "Seeley, I'm serious I'm f-fine I dro-hve" I took a deep breath "here and I can drive home" </p><p>-"how's this if you can sing mom's favorite song, then I'll let you go home without a escort" he said as if he knows he's going to win this argument </p><p>"I hate you" </p><p>-" I love you too. Aubrey's, on his way to you. I'll bring by dinner tonight"</p><p>Moment's later Aubrey and I in the car before he drove to my apartment he bought a box of pizza. He ate his piece of pizza. </p><p>I stole a piece "thank you" </p><p>"hey watch it, you know that's private property I could arrest you" </p><p>I chuckle and ate the piece of pizza HOT! "H-HOT!! H-HOT" </p><p>"ha that's what you get for taking my pizza" he said laughing </p><p>I swallowed the pizza hot "you are so on my kill list" I blew the steam before I took another bite</p><p>"ha ha very funny like you have a kill list" he said sarcastic chewing his food and slightly worried he glanced at me </p><p>I laughed hurting myself "relax, nerd" </p><p>"I'll take that 'nerd' comment as a compliment" </p><p>I smirked and say "you know it's actually a torture list"</p><p>He shook his head looking with his eyebrows squinted "that's so much worse" </p><p>He pulled in by my building "I'll walk you in" </p><p>"Aubrey, I am F. I. N. E" </p><p>"is that you're new catchphrase because you are definitely not, 'F. I. N. E'" </p><p>I took a deep breath "my place is trashed" </p><p>"not as trashed as mine I'll reassure Booth you are actually F. I. N. E" </p><p>I chuckle shaking my head. I nod we, into my apartment. It had a open kitchen on the right in the middle the living room and in the back a door leading to my bedroom with a bathroom on the left of my bedroom. I sat on the couch Aubrey walked to the fridge </p><p>"I forgot the pizza" he said with a hopeful tone</p><p>"help yourself" </p><p>He opened the fridge looking. He grabbed a container with my leftover dinner. I had made last night. He opened it and shut the fridge door </p><p>"what is this delicious piece of heaven" </p><p>He opened drawer under the counter and grabbed a fork. He shut the drawer and ate it </p><p>He smiled chewing "oh this is amazing! Aww man I love this" I hear, his phone "Aubrey.. Yeah she's good.. Will do boss" he hung up and swallowed his food "that was Booth he said to make sure you rest, you mind?" he asked motioning for the food </p><p>"sure, call it a thanks for giving me ride home" </p><p>"thank you, Y/N! I will see you soon and don't hurt yourself, so Booth doesn't kill me" </p><p>"no promises" </p><p>"I'm a dead man" he joked, he softly smiled making my heart jump "see yah Y/N" </p><p>"see yah Aubrey" </p><p>He left he's such a large child it's so funny and cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:30 at night wearing my Pajamas and robe. I hear, my door knocking I opened inhaling sharply from the pain in my ribs, Aubrey?!</p><p>"you could have hollered and I could have opened the door for ya"</p><p>"no worries so Aubrey, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" </p><p>"I come bearing gifts" I saw the boxes of pizza I smiled </p><p>"Aubrey, you really shouldn't have" </p><p>"if only you would accept a kind gesture" he said in a desperate humorous tone "I bring you dinner since I ate all your food and you reject my peace offering" he smiled I raise my eyebrow "consider it a thank you for letting me eat your delicious food" </p><p>I nodded to the kitchen he smiled walking in. He shut the door he followed me to the kitchen.</p><p>I walked to my room "let me change my clothes" </p><p>"oh, please don't worry about it besides you look nice" </p><p>I'm too lazy to change right now as much as I wish Aubrey didn't see me like this "I'll take you're word for it" </p><p>I opened the fridge he grabbed two beer bottles. Always a gentleman. He opened them putting them on the table. We sat down I opened the pizza box wincing. Aubrey, stood and opened my small freezer door above the fridge door. I hear my phone. I see it on the kitchen counter. I almost stood though Aubrey swiftly grabbed it and gave it to me </p><p>"it's, Booth" he said </p><p>I answered </p><p>"hey, Seeley" </p><p>-"hey I'm on my way to get you dinner I'll be there in 15" </p><p>"don't worry about it I'm ah I'm good" </p><p>-"Y/N-" I cut him off mad </p><p>"enough, Seeley. Aubrey just brought me dinner and don't worry he'll be gone before my curfew dad. Just stop worrying about me I'm fine"</p><p>-"o-OK I'll see you tomorrow" </p><p>"yeah, night Seeley" </p><p>-"night, Y/N" </p><p>I hung up putting my phone down Aubrey gave me a ziploc bag with ice. I took a deep breath putting it on my ribs feeling the coldness. </p><p>I suck in my breath "thanks, Aubrey" I exhale </p><p>He sat down a long awkward silence. I should have been nicer to, Seeley. He always has to worry about me. </p><p>"how'd your conversation with Booth go?" he asked holding the piece of pizza I took a deep breath "stupid question" he ate his pizza </p><p>"it was fine" I grabbed a slice and ate it </p><p>"I get that Booth can be a bit overprotective but you could have possibly died. I don't think he would have been able to handle that" </p><p>I took a deep breath knowing he's right I shrugged my shoulders "you're right I need to apologize to him" </p><p>"yeah, you do" </p><p>I raised my eyebrows "don't patronize yourself Aubrey. I said I'd apologize to him" </p><p>He touched my hand I looked at him "listen no one is perfect making mistakes makes you human, one thing I know you do right is making delicious food" I chuckled he smiled "and for the record it totally freaked me out when I heard you were in the hospital" </p><p>I rubbed his knuckles "you're too good for this world, Aubrey" </p><p>He gently patted my hand "I better let you get some rest you've been doing too much" </p><p>I took a deep breath wishing he'd stay the night. I've never been more at peace and happy. Damn I wish I could kiss him "OK, Aubrey. Thank you for helping me" </p><p>"my pleasure" </p><p>Day's later I sat with Seeley at the Royal Diner. </p><p>"you're quiet" </p><p>"it hurts to talk and.. because I'm mad, Aubrey's right" he looked at me intrigued and concerned "I have treated you like I shouldn't have. I've been a ass" he chuckled "I know you are only protecting me, because you love me" </p><p>"thanks, Y/N" I nodded taking a deep breath "something else you need to tell me?" I looked at him surprised </p><p>"what?" </p><p>He grinned "you and Aubrey" </p><p>"there is no me and Aubrey were just partners" he laughed seeing through my lie</p><p>"Bones and I used to say that and I saw the way he looks at you, you give him the same look" </p><p>"shut up before I kill you" </p><p>That day I went to the Jefferson to check on how, Angela is doing on facial reconstruction of the new victim. I walked I stopped hearing, Aubrey talking </p><p>"I don't like, Y/N. She's my best friend we enjoy each other's company that's all" he said the last two word's slightly disappointing "I love her cooking, her laugh, everything about her and her smile and... Just because I'm in lo--you know can we move along with the the reconstruction" </p><p>"yeah, definitely not in love there, Aubrey" </p><p>That evening I went to the shooting range. I shot the target. I remember Aubrey and the explosion that cost Hodgins's ability to walk. I almost lost my friend and a man I'm falling for. I remember him helping me deal with my grief of losing my best friend and little brother, Sweets and my real little brother. I could really use Sweets's advice right now. I remember the countless times when I wanted to kiss Aubrey and hurt him at the same time. No one makes me more mad and more happy. I'm in love with, James Aubrey. I kept shooting I stopped taking a deep breath. One day he'll know how I feel about him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 year's later </p><p>Aubrey's P. O. V </p><p>I stood in Booth's office he sat on his chair looking at me. I took a deep breath, trying not to look like a idiot. He just told me all I needed to know on the case but that's not what I care about right now </p><p>"Booth, I have been trying to get a answer from you, for 7 weeks now. I want your blessing to marry Y/N. Do you honestly not want me to marry her" </p><p>"listen, Aubrey you're a good guy but Y/N is my sister. I have to know you're going to treat her with respect, honesty, care, love and never ever hurt her" he said sternly and intimidating </p><p>I should be terrified, I am but not because I am afraid of Booth refusing to accept that I want to spend the rest of my life with, Y/N. I'm terrified she doesn't want to be with me forever and I'll die old and alone, without having her as my wife </p><p>"Booth, I would never. Honestly I am in love with your sister and I want to sp-"</p><p>"Aubrey"</p><p>"I won't, I will never ever lay a hand on her you can trust me. I will never ever leave her or hurt her"</p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>3 day's later wearing my engagement ring after Aubrey proposed to me and I accepted. I went to see my brother and his wife. I knocked Seeley opened smiling </p><p>"hey, Y/N! Just in tine for the game!" </p><p>He let me in "actually, Seeley I wanted to ask you something" </p><p>"is everything OK?" </p><p>"everything is good it's great actually, Aubrey proposed to me. He told me he asked for your blessing and you said 'yes' so.. I know you are not into the mushy wedding stuff, but I would love for you to walk me down the aisle"</p><p>He smiled and hugged me kissing my temple. I wrapped my arm's around him fighting my tears. </p><p>"anything for my baby sister" </p><p>7 months after I married Aubrey I sat with my husband James Aubrey on the couch. I am  pregnant with our first baby and still haven't told my husband. I looked at him as he ate his pizza. I took a bite he smirked and kissed me </p><p>"you're almost has hungry as me, honey" </p><p>"maybe because I have to feed two" </p><p>"that makes sen-what?!" he put the food down I've never seen him this shocked and put his food down so quickly. He swallowed his food in shock "you're serious?!" I nodded he smiled and laughed "Oh you're pregnant seriously!" he kissed me "were gonna have a little baby" I laughed crying and nodding. He touched my cheeks and kissed me "I've never been this happy except when we first had sex or our wedding! We're gonna have a baby!" </p><p>I laughed drying my tears. He gently placed his hand on my abdomen and kissed me </p><p>He smiled almost crying "I can't wait to tell everyone about the new addition!" he kissed my neck </p><p>"now let's wait until I'm in my second trimester. I told Seeley I needed off field work and we will tell them soon. Try not to spoil the surprise ok, baby" </p><p>"my lips are sealed tight" </p><p>"just keep it filled with food and we might get lucky" </p><p>Week later I walked into the Jefferson. I saw Temperance alone in the bone room. Great! Now I can tell her before she brings it up in front of everyone. Temperance always somehow knows just about everything. She was examining the bones </p><p>"Y/N" </p><p>"hey Temperance I wanted to tell you something before you may accidentally tell anyone" </p><p>She stopped putting the bone down "how many weeks are you?" </p><p>"8 weeks" </p><p>"if you are concerned about giving birth. I can assure you it's extremely painful, though very rewarding" </p><p>"and why are we discussing giving birth?" Cam asked </p><p>Camille, Hodgins and Angela walked in. Don't soil the surprise Aubrey and I both need to wait </p><p>"Y/N-" I cut Temperance off </p><p>"I was wondering because.." I huffed "I--" </p><p>"you're pregnant!" Angela said </p><p>No one can keep secrets around here. Aubrey is going to be disappointed in me. I sighed nodding in defeat. Hodgins clapped laughing</p><p>"way to go, Aubrey" Hodgins said </p><p>Cam gasped "Oh! Y/N, that's wonderful news! Oh, I should have known you've been eating as much as your husband! Oh are you two happy?!" </p><p>"thrilled and shocked we're both happy. I've been wanting kid's for a long time"</p><p>Angela hugged me gently I wrapped my arm's around her </p><p>"oh, Y/N I'm so happy this is great!" </p><p>Camille and Temperance hugged me I hugged Hodgins.</p><p>"we'll all celebrate tonight at Founding Father's!" Hodgins said </p><p>"oh, but Y/N will need non-alcoholic beverages" Cam said </p><p>In that moment I know they are going to be by my side throughout my pregnancy, helping in anyway they can. That's what family is for. That day I sat with my husband. We sat on the chair's next to each other, at the Royal Diner. The waitress Joanne walked up bringing our food. I quickly grabbed the fries starving. She glanced at me </p><p>"I guess being pregnant makes me very hungry" </p><p>"Aww, congratulations guy's! Drinks are on me!" she said </p><p>"oh, Joanne you -" she cut Aubrey off</p><p>"I insist you two are some of my favorite customers and your adding another addition. I cant wait to see the little baby" she said leaving </p><p>"are we just going to tell everyone" I sighed glaring at him "don't give me that look I just--" he took a deep breath "I really wanted to make a big surprise for everyone and I accidentally told Booth" </p><p>"you told my brother?" now neither of us are in trouble </p><p>"yes I know you're prob-" I laughed and touched his cheek, I kissed him he touched my hip "you're gonna be a great mom" </p><p>"and you'll be a great dad"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first writing in Bones I hope you all enjoyed please let me know if I need any improvements!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>